


I Belong With You

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin





	I Belong With You

“Isabel, you do not belong with him,” Michael said almost as if he was giving an order despite him not being the king.

“No I belong with you,” said Isabel, “but I don’t think either one of us wants to think about that too much.”

As if her words controlled her both Michael and Isabel leaned down slightly and placed their hands on their foreheads. The world shifted for a moment. It was as if they weren’t suddenly in the Crashdown but rather they could hear water. They could see themselves along a beach under the moonlight but it wasn’t Earth it was someplace else. Isabel looked up at Michael, her hand on his chest and he looked at her. They got closer but before anything could happen the vision faded and they were right back where they started in the Crashdown. 

They looked at each other, both knowing what had happened. What they had seen wasn’t a moment in the future like before but a memory. Before either of them could dwell on it for too long another ‘headache’ hit. This time it was daylight and they saw themselves with an infant but he felt more real than before.

“No,” Isabel said as she got up and walked away.

“Isabel,” Michael called out.

As Isabel was walking away her mom touched her arm which startled her.

“Honey,” said her mom, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine why?”

“Well we were just about to open some presents.”

Isabel shook her head and tried to get herself back into party mode. “Right,” said Isabel. “I just need a minute. I kind of have this headache and I think there’s some Aspirin in the back.”

“Oh okay. Are you sure you’re okay though. You are kind of looking a bit pale.”

“Yeah I’m fine. Like I said, headache.”

Her mom smiled, “okay well the presents can wait.”

Without looking at anyone Isabel walked to the backroom. Rather than look for the Aspirin which had been a lie she paced and placed a hand on her head but this time a vision didn’t appear. The door opened behind her and she was startled to see Michael standing there, the door closing behind him.

Isabel shook her head, “you shouldn’t have come.”

“I wanted to see if you were okay.”

She stopped to look at him. “Am I okay,” she asked with a harsh tone. “You know what we both saw back there, Michael, of course, I’m not okay. Far from it. This can’t be…this can’t be happening again.”

“Try as hard as you want to deny it but it is happening. We both know it and I think we have to face it.”

“Why because it’s what my mother said is supposed to be?”

“Maybe.”

“Well denying it seems like a way better idea. You know I want to just go back to the party and pretend like none of this is happening.”

“Sure you could do that but this is still going to be there and something tells me this will continue to be happening to us unless we confront it.”

Isabel was starting to feel as if they were being too loud. “Keep your voice down,” said Isabel, afraid that others on the outside could hear.  
Michael began to speak in a whisper. “Isabel, you saw it. Us together, our son. He didn’t feel like he had in the dreams. You know, he felt…”

“Real,” Isabel said as she began to concede.

“Yeah.”

“You think…you think I actually had him in that other life?”

“You had to have.”

Isabel shook her head, “this doesn’t make any sense. I’m starting to think that even though we were together, it feels like we were sneaking around. Like I wasn’t supposed to have him but I got pregnant and so I had to lie to Max, to my family, about who the father was.”

Michael nodded, “I’m not just thinking it, I’m remembering and so are you.”

Isabel nodded. “So what are we supposed to do now?”

Rather than saying anything Michael went up to Isabel and much to her surprise he placed his lips on hers. For a second she wasn’t sure what to do but then as if on instinct she began to kiss him back almost forcefully. They finally pulled apart after what felt like hours but was only a few minutes.

“I…” said Isabel, “I should um…I should get back.”

“Isabel,” Michael said to her.

“I know, I know we need to talk about this. Just not tonight.”

Michael simply nodded and let her go.

When Max saw his sister he went up to her. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Liz, Maria, and I saw you go to the back room and Michael followed. They got worried.”

“We were just talking or is that a problem for you your highness?” Isabel said, taking that same tone she had with him earlier.

Isabel then put on her front and walked over to her mom. “Where were we,” she said with a smile.

*****

“You found me,” Isabel said to Michael when she looked at him the following morning.

“Why wouldn’t I,” he asked. “Figured you’d be here.”

“And I figured you wouldn’t show up.”

“I’ll always show up.”

Isabel nodded. She then turned to the cave wall and opened it as she had seen Max do. It wasn’t just his hand that was a key to the entrance but all of theirs.

She took a deep breath once they were inside. “This place means something to us, doesn’t it? And I’m not just talking about the cave but the whole freakin’ area. It’s where you and I…and it’s where we were with…him.”

“Yeah.”

“I couldn’t sleep could you?”

“Not really.”

“I was up all night just thinking about all of it. The memories, our son, you and that kiss we had.”

“I was thinking about those things too.”

“It shouldn’t have happened.”

“There you go with the denial again. The fact is it did happen and I can’t ignore that, Isabel.”

“Because yesterday meant something to me. Our talk and us kissing. I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“The problem is neither could I but I can’t think about it, Michael, I just can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You know why, none of this is real.”

“I think you know that’s not true.”

“Okay then hypothetically let’s say it is, what would happen with you and Maria and me and Alex?”

“Nothing. It’s not like we’re together with them or anything.”

“Maybe not but that’s how it should be at some point.”

“Says who?”

“Says who? Michael, I want the option to chose in this life don’t you get it? I like Alex, at least I think I do.”

“Don’t you think this is complicated for me too? I like Maria but then there’s us.”

“There is no us.”

“Whether you want to admit it or not there is. Why are you trying so hard to deny it?”

“Because I’m afraid!” Isabel finally admitted. “I’m afraid that the only reason we would be together would be because we absolutely have to because it’s what my mother said and because of the dreams. I want us to be together for real and not because of some stupid destiny crap.”

“What if it doesn’t have to be that way? I mean think about it even before we found out about this whole destiny thing let’s face it we’ve always had a closer connection to each other than anyone else. Sure I like Maria but she doesn’t know me as well as you do and I still don’t trust her as much as I should. Can you say the same about Alex?”

“I don’t know and that’s something else that scares me. I mean so what if he doesn’t know me the way I want him too isn’t that the whole point of relationships, to get to know each other.”

“Maybe in some universe but it’s never been that way in ours. Best friends can be something more to each other you know.”

“Sure I guess.”

“Then what’s the harm in trying?”

Isabel shook her head, “I’m just not sure I’m ready to go down that road yet. I have to figure all of this out first.”

“Then I’ll wait.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking. I want to.”

“Why? Why is this so important to you, Michael?”

Michael sighed, “because I’ve never felt anything like I’ve felt with you. What I feel for you is real and then seeing our son in not just our dreams but in our memories, I’d never been so thrilled in my life. I guess I want that in this life too. I think you’re right, I think seeing our son in our memories was more than that. I believe, no, I know that you had him.”

“But I’m not pregnant in this life.”

“I’m not asking you to get pregnant. I’m just saying that he was real in our other life. We hid the truth about him from Max because we thought he would be safe in not knowing. I was Max’s second in command sure but what would that have done had he found out we had a son together? It would have destroyed him.”

“I don’t take orders from my brother.”

“No I know you don’t but you were just as scared and protecting our son from him as much as I was. You would have rather him not know who the father was just as I didn’t. Max accepted that because he had no choice. He would have rather not known who the father was than him knowing the truth about us. You and I weren’t exactly meant to be together, I mean his sister, the princess, and his second in command, of course we had to sneak around but you know what I think? I think it was worth it.”

“Michael.”

“I’m serious. You and our son were the best things to ever happen to me and I know you feel the same way. I can see it in your eyes.”

“You’re sounding crazy right now you know that right? I mean you don’t sound like you.”

“Sure I do. This is the real me Isabel, always has been only now I can really be honest with you. I don’t want it to just be dreams or memories. I want it to be real.”

“You know the hard part,” Isabel came to admit, “I want the same thing too but our son can’t be apart of it.” 

“I’m okay with that. Isabel, I lo…”

Isabel feared what was to come. “Don’t, don’t say it.”

Michael ignored her comment. “I love you.”

Isabel sighed, “And I told you not to say it.”

“But I do and I’ve never loved anyone like this before even in this life.”

“What about Maria?”

“I don’t love her, not like I love you.”

Isabel shook her head. “Michael, I can’t do it.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not going to let something like destiny take away my free will.”

Without another word Isabel left the cave. It didn’t matter to Michael if she walked away. He meant what he said, he would wait for her. If he ever was in another relationship or if he had to wait another lifetime to be with her he would. No other relationship could come close to the relationship they had before or the one he now wanted.

*****

The next week hadn’t been easy for either Michael or Isabel. Mainly it had been Isabel who had been avoiding Michael and it wasn’t just them the whole team, Michael, Isabel, Max, and Tess had all become a broken unit and few were rarely speaking to each other. Tess was still considered an outsider while the pod squad, which consisted of only the original three, had their own problems with each other.   
The focus however was on Michael and Isabel. The way they’d been acting had become tense, weird even. They’d never been at odds with each other the way they were now. It was something that had to be dealt with whether they wanted to or not.  
Max found Isabel at the Crashdown and took a seat in front of her in one of the booths.

“What’s going on,” Max asked.

“Hi to you, too, Max. And so what you’re talking to me now?”

“This is serious.”

“What is?”

“You and Michael.”

Isabel froze. She looked up from her homework and at her brother. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do. Everyone sees it, Isabel.”

“There is nothing going on,” Isabel realized she was raising her voice. Liz was working and she didn’t want her to overhear. “There is nothing going on between me and Michael and even if it were I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

“Not my business, come on, Iz of course it’s my business.”

“No it’s not! Look, like I said there’s nothing going on between us. We’re just going through something right now that’s all.”

“Like what?” Isabel got silent which gave Max an in. “What about him and Maria or you and Alex.”

“I don’t know if you’ve checked the grape vine lately but Michael isn’t with Maria and I’m not with Alex.”

“Do you want to be, with him I mean?”

Isabel shook her head, “Oh so that relationship you could support but god forbid I enter into a relationship with Michael and all hell breaks loose.”

“It’s just complicated.”

“Complicated how?”

“You know how.”

“Oh right because you’re the king and he’s your second in command. Well news flash, we were engaged in that other life or did you forget what our mother said?”

“That doesn’t mean you have to be in this one.”

“That’s not up to you just like it wasn’t before.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Look you might be a king but that doesn’t mean I have to follow you. What goes on between Michael and I is our business.”

Isabel began to gather her things. “You have no say in it.”

She then left Max sitting there a little stunned.

*****

Lately ever since her headaches Isabel had found the one place that only seemed to give her a sense of peace and quiet. Sure it had been a week but there had been a lot going on in her head. Did she love Michael, did she not? Was it destiny talking or was it her? Little by little she was starting to figure out those answers. Though they made her scared and a bit nervous she hadn’t been as much as she had been before. Everything was starting to become more clear for her. And after her heated conversation with Max it only confirmed what she was starting to realize. She knew she had to get back, she couldn’t hide up here forever.

As she was walking down the cliff she saw Michael walking up.

“Hey,” he said.

Rather than say anything Isabel did the one thing she had been wanting to do since her feelings had finally been figured out. She went up to him, reached for his face and kissed him as deeply as she could. Michael reciprocated. As they kissed Isabel’s arm began to glow. They saw into each other’s souls. Moments from when they were kids on this earth to galactic galaxies and a certain planet that they both knew was home. They held onto each other for a short while, their kisses getting deeper and deeper until rather than take themselves to the floor they pulled back from each other.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy that,” said Michael, “but what was that?”

Isabel smiled at him, her hand still holding onto his, “I’m finally ready,” she admitted. 

Michael smiled back and caressed her arm and as he did so they both saw her arm glow again. They remembered that the same thing had happened to Liz when she was with Max. It only meant one thing and that was that they were right for each other. It was a deep bond that literally went skin deep.

As they looked up at each other their eyes pierced into each other’s souls, no longer the memories but a simple look that defied anything they had ever experienced when simply looking into each other’s eyes.

Michael took Isabel’s hands and they made their way down the cliff. Rather than take Isabel’s jeep Isabel got on the back of Michael’s newly acquired bike.

*****

The newly cemented couple arrived at Michael’s apartment. As they were kissing they quickly made their way to his bed. With Michael on top of Isabel he looked at her.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Rather than give a verbal answer, Isabel brought Michael down to her and kissed him deeply as she could. 

*****

Hours later Isabel and Michael were laying next to each other. They had gone several rounds which only added to the thrill of things.  
Slightly breathing a bit heavily Isabel said, “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Me either,” Michael replied. He looked over at Isabel as he put his back against the headboard. “Are you okay that we did?”

Isabel turned onto her right elbow and looked at him. “Yeah,” she answered. “This is going to sound crazy but maybe we should’ve done this a year ago,” she said meaning they should’ve done it when they were fifteen. That age wouldn’t have mattered. Some kids began their sex lives at that age anyways. 

He leaned down to kiss her, “I agree,” he said.

As much as they began to think that way there was the one issue of them always believing they were brother and sister. The thought of them being together romantically had never really occurred to them but now that it was something that was on the table they were able to take advantage of it and it was like the idea of them being brother and sister never existed.

Isabel began to run her fingers on his chest. “I love you, Michael,” she admitted to him. It was the first time she had said those words.  
He smiled, “I love you, too, Isabel.”

She made her way up to him and began to kiss him again. Alien sex seemed to be different than human sex, at least from what they had heard what it was like. They didn’t get tired or they didn’t need to take a break or catch their breath except when it was on their terms. Then their was the point of apogee where they felt like their bodies were floating and a heated energy coursed through them which was a sensation that lasted close to an hour. They embraced the sensation much as they had every part of what was happening between the two of them.

By the time they’d stopped Isabel looked over at the clock. The whole time they hadn’t kept track of it. It was 3:19 a.m.

“Damn it,” said Isabel. “I can’t believe we just…”

They had been together since 7 a.m. yesterday, half an hour after the Crashdown had opened and when she went to the desert shortly before school started. 

“I have to get home,” said Isabel. 

“I’ll drive you.”

“No!” said Isabel. “No, that’s okay. I’ll just walk. I don’t want the sound of your bike to wake up my parents or Max.”

“Isabel it’s over a mile,” said Michael.

“That’s okay I could use the walk.”

“So what are we going to do, about us I mean,” he asked.

Isabel shook her head. “I’m not sure. Can we talk about it later?”

Michael nodded as Isabel got dressed. She was about to leave but then she turned to Michael and kissed him. The kiss began to get deeper until she pulled away.

“No,” she said, “I really have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow, or today, or whatever. I have to go.”

“Okay,” said Michael, “I’ll just see you in a few hours.”

Isabel nodded and this time really left.

*****  
When Isabel arrived back at the house she realized that earlierr she had locked her window before leaving yesterday morning. Seeing that no one was around she used her powers to unlock it.

“You’re late,” came a voice from her room. The light suddenly turned on.

“Oh god, Mom,” she said as she was startled. “What are you…what are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same question, Isabel. Want to explain where you were?”

“I just lost track of time.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“What are you even doing here?”

“Your brother called. He said you missed school today.”

Isabel suddenly realized she had. She had been so preoccupied with Michael that nothing else had seemed to matter. She never skipped class let alone a full day of school.

“Yeah that, I just lost track of time.”

“Really? Your brother and I called your cell but you never answered.”

“Sorry my battery died.”

“You don’t really expect me to believe that do you?”

“Mom, you should um, you should go back to bed, I’m fine.”

“See I don’t believe that, Isabel. This isn’t like you. I never thought I would have to ask this, especially you, but after what happened with your brother and Liz the last time but are you having sex?”

“Oh god, mom, are we really going to have this talk?”

“I think we have to, Isabel.”

“No we don’t. Everything is fine, I’m fine.”

“When my daughter, my perfect daughter, comes home at close to four in the morning everything is not fine. You know you’re lucky your father is out of town for this one. Seriously, Isabel, where were you, what happened?”

“Nothing happened. I just…”

“Lost track of time you said that but why?”

“Mom, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“Why won’t you just answer my questions?”

“Because there’s nothing to worry about. I um…I should get a couple hours of sleep before school starts later.”

Her mom sighed and got up, “fine but we’re not done talking about this.”

“Right,” Isabel said turning her gaze.

Her mom took one last look at her before leaving the room.

Isabel sighed and then once she knew her mom had gone back to bed she went to the restroom to wash up. As she was getting ready she suddenly saw herself in the mirror. Her stomach was suddenly glowing beneath her shirt. 

“What the,” Isabel said as she rolled up her shirt slightly. 

Similar to an x-ray she saw a baby inside of her. When the glowing was done she lowered her shirt. She then went back to her room. As she laid on the bed one arm was behind her head while the other was cautiously on her stomach. Tears began to stream down her face. She wasn’t sure if they were happy tears or ones of confusion or sadness. Before she could dwell on it for too long there was a knock on her door and she quickly sat up and crossed her legs.

Max stood there. “You never skip class,” he said simply.

“Max, don’t. I just had this conversation with mom.”

“Well now you’re having it with me,” he said with a sense of authority.

“Keep your voice down,” Isabel said.

“Were you with Michael?”

“What I do isn’t your business.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Isabel. What you do is my business.”

“Are you saying that as my brother or as the king?”

“What difference does it make?”

“What difference does it make, Max you have no idea what’s going on and you didn’t then either.”

“Meaning what?”

Isabel shook her head. She was about to tell Max that she remembered her past but she held back. That was something she had to talk to Michael about first.

“Nothing,” she said.

“Well it clearly meant something.”

Max went over and took a seat next to her. “Iz, I’m just worried about you that’s all, and I’m saying this as your brother.”

“You don’t have to be,” she lied. Of course he had a reason to worry, he would worry, especially now that she was pregnant.

“If you’re with him what does this mean for you all, I mean also for Alex and Maria.”

“I don’t know okay!” She said as she stood up and turned to look at him. “All I do know is that I have feelings for Michael in a way that I’ve never had them for anyone, feelings that were always there but I never allowed myself to go there.”

“Why now though, is it because of the whole destiny thing?”

“I thought it was at first.”

“And now?”

“Now despite everything the whole destiny thing is the last thing on my mind whereas Michael is the only thing I can think about. I mean, God, Max, he is all I can think about. Things have been tense between him and me sure but that’s because I’ve needed time to figure things out and even as I was it was so hard to be away from him but now that I have figured out things it just feels wrong when I’m not with him. Even now I would rather be there with him than here. It kills me, Max. Look I don’t expect you to understand this.”

“I think I do.”

“You don’t. This is not like it is with you and Liz. I’m not dismissing that what you two have isn’t real. I don’t know I can’t really explain it. It’s like he is the only thing that matters and nothing else. So yeah I skipped school, which I didn’t intend to do by the way, and I’m sure we could have been together at school, but we both needed time for ourselves to figure out things together and on our terms without any distractions. I love him, Max, simple as that.”

“You what?”

“You know what I said. I love him.”

“This changes things,” he said in a slight whisper.

“Maybe but what goes on between me and Michael is between us. You don’t have a say in it, not even as king. We’re not going to hide this from you or from anyone. After all of this time, after everything we’ve sacrificed, I think we both deserve that much. The universe owes us one.”

“I guess there’s nothing left to say right now,” said Max.

“Yeah.”

Without another word Max left her room. Looking at the clock Isabel saw that she only had one hour before she had to get ready for school. There really was no point in sleeping now. She lay down anyway and hesitated as she placed her hand on her stomach knowing what was there.

*****

The next day, well rather the day since Isabel had gotten home early in the morning, she and Michael were making out behind the bleachers before class. They figured it was a better place than the eraser room so that they could make a little noise and not get caught. Isabel’s arm glowed as Michael ran his hand on it like he’d done before. 

“This feels right doesn’t it,” Isabel asked.

“More than right, it feels perfect.”

“Like we’re connected in some cosmic bond or something.”

“Well technically we are.”

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“Does it bother you?”

“Not anymore.”

“Good,” Michael said as he began kissing Isabel’s neck.

The two of them wanted to take things up a notch but before they could they heard a voice behind them.

“You have got to be kidding me,” said Maria.

The couple stopped and looked at her. 

“Maria,” said Michael, “What are you…what are you doing back here?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing but it’s pretty clear. I was also going to hide here to get out of gym. Liz actually wanted to play field hockey this time but I bailed. Worst idea ever, hu?”

“Guess that’s my que to go to class,” said Isabel.

“Why bother,” Maria said with a harsh tone, “you’ve already missed the first half of the day.”

Isabel and Michael looked at each other with confusion and then back at Maria.

“I’m sorry, what?” Isabel asked.

Maria nodded, “Yeah, while you two were out here doing god knows what you’ve been counted absent for several classes.”

Isabel looked away, “damn it.”

“Guess we should go,” said Michael.

“Yeah. Maria,” 

“Oh no,” she said, “if you expect me to keep this a secret you’re wrong. Liz and Alex are my best friends and I don’t keep them in the dark about anything.”

“Perfect,” said Michael. “We’ll talk about this later.”

Maria shook her head, “no we won’t. It’s obvious where things stand.”

“Fine then.” Michael turned to Isabel, “let’s just get to class.”

Isabel nodded not knowing what else to say. Even though Michael and Maria weren’t together nor she with Alex this whole thing had still been slightly awkward but in a way she was relieved that it was out. This meant that there was no more secrets, well almost but she would deal with the baby later.

Given that the secret was now out and Maria was soon about to tell Liz and Alex there was no point in hiding their relationship. Michael had his arm over Isabel’s shoulder as they walked down the hall. They didn’t care who was watching, which was pretty much a lot of the school. They were together and that’s all that mattered. When Isabel got to her class she stopped and looked at Michael. She smiled at him.

“I should probably go,” she said.

“Me too.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Neither do I.”

They both had separate classes at this point.

Michael kissed her. “I’ll see you later?”

One kiss wasn’t enough so Isabel went in for a second. “Later,” she replied.

Neither of them moved. It was hard to be apart from each other even if it was just for this period. They had their next two class together thankfully.

“My mom is going to kill me when she finds out about this.”

“Well that’s the upside about being emancipated. I don’t have anyone to answer to. You know you could always move in with me.”

Isabel froze. Was Michael really asking her that?

He placed a kiss on her forehead to let her go. “Think about it,” he said.

Isabel stood there for a second as he left but then turned back to make her way into the classroom.

*****

Isabel’s mom sat at the kitchen table that afternoon. 

Isabel hadn’t planned on staying long she was going to meet Michael after he got off work and they would be going on their first official date around seven. 

“The school called,” said her mom.

“Mom,” said Isabel as she was at the sink getting a glass of water. “I didn’t see you, sorry.”

“The school called,” she repeated. “They told me you missed your first classes this morning.”

“Yeah, I was in the library studying. Kind of lost track of time.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. Isabel, what is going on? Last week you wouldn’t even talk to me because you said you had to figure out things but you never told me what and now you continue to lie to me about what you’ve been doing, why you’re skipping school. You never lie to me. I thought we had a good and honest relationship going.”

“We do.”

“Then why won’t you just tell me what’s going on? Are you involved with someone that you just don’t want me to know about? Your brother and Liz were always sneaking around too. Is that what this is?”

“Would it be a bad thing if it were?”

“That all depends why you have to hide it.”

“Mom, it’s really… it’s no big deal. Can’t I have a social life?”

“Of course you can but I’d at least like to know where you go and where you spend your time. Is this relationship so important that you would skip classes for?”

“Yes,” Isabel admitted. Though she didn’t like missing her classes, that just wasn’t her thing, being with Michael meant more to her than she could have ever thought possible. It felt like she couldn’t breathe when he wasn’t around. “Mom, what Michael and I have is real.”  
“Michael as in Michael Guerin?”

“What’s so wrong about Michael?”

“Nothing, it’s just kind of surprising that’s all.”

“Mom, yeah I’ve dated other guys but Michael is different. I’m in love with him.”

“Love? Isabel, you’re just eighteen.”

“Should that even matter?”

“I’d like to think it does.”

“Well it doesn’t.”

“Honey, I just want you to be careful. Promise me that if the time comes and you two get…intimate that you’ll be safe?”

Isabel let out a small smile. It was kind of too late for that. And knowing what she knew of her son back on their home planet and the dreams they had of him Isabel was starting to get the feeling that it only took one time for them to have sex for her to get pregnant and that any kind of protection or contraception wouldn’t work here.

“Okay,” Isabel lied. “Mom, I have to go,” Michael is picking me up in an hour so I have to get ready.”

*****

The following afternoon Isabel and Michael were at their usual booth at the Crashdown in the afternoon. Isabel was pouring more Tabasco in her milkshake than was even normal for her.

“Hey, slow down,” said Michael, “are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?”

Isabel stopped what she was doing. She took a sip and winced. “Okay you’re right, that’s a bit much.” She pushed it off to the side. 

“Michael, I have to ask you something.” He nodded. “Did you mean what you said yesterday about asking me to move in with you?”

“Of course I meant it. Why would I make something like that up?”

“I don’t know, I was just surprised that’s all. Do you really think it’s a good idea?”

“You don’t.”

“I don’t know. I mean I know I love you and we both know we can’t stand to be just feet apart from each other but moving in?”

“Hey, I love you too which is why I’m asking. I know it’s a huge deal but I want to be with you.”

“You sure it’s not just about the…sex,” Isabel whispered the last part.

He smiled like the guy he was, “well that’s not such a bad thing but I’m serious. I want you to move in because I do love you and I want to wake up next to you every morning and see you at night. Is that so wrong?”

Isabel smiled. She loved Michael more than anything, more than anyone. Though she hadn’t considered living with Michael, at least not yet, now that it was even an option made the idea as more than an idea but a possible reality. Though the memories of them together in that other life were still a bit hazy, she wasn’t sure if they’d lived together prior to their engagement, this wasn’t that life.

“Okay,” she said.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I’m in.”

*****

The next day at school Michael and Isabel were walking hand in hand at school. 

“You’re more quiet than usual,” Michael said to Isabel.

“Sorry, just a lot on my mind I guess.”

“Anything you want to share?”

Isabel looked at him and gave a sad smile. “Maybe later? We could meet at the bridge at the park after school?”

“Okay sure. Isabel, are you okay?”

“Later,” she said as she kissed him and then walked away towards a class she was determined not to miss as hard as it was to be away from him.

*****

Michael was leaning his back against the bridge. He and Isabel had only been there for a few minutes but she had yet to say anything.  
“Iz,” he said, “You’re kind of freaking me out. What’s going on?”

She took a deep breath as she stood next to him, her back along the bridge as well. She took another breath. “You know how I said I didn’t want our son to be apart of things and you said you were okay with that?”

Michael nodded, “I remember.”

“It’s a little too late for that.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I’m pregnant, Michael.” Michael stood there in silence. “I don’t get it, how could this happen, Michael? We only did it once and we’ve only really been together for less than a week.”

“Maybe that’s all it takes.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We’re not exactly human, Isabel. I know Max said the usual methods still apply when it comes to having kids but maybe it doesn’t take several tries like a normal human pregnancy. Maybe all it takes is one time.”

“You can’t be serious. That’s your theory?”

“Do you have any other explanation?”

“Not one that I can think of and even if that’s true, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know but we’ll figure it out okay.”

“And what about us moving in together? I mean now is it because of us or because out of the necessity of the baby?”

“Why can’t it be about both? But for the record you did agree to move in before you told me unless you had an another motive.”

“No of course not. I wanted to move in to be with you, I still want to and not just because of him.”

“So how long have you known?”

“Since that night you and I…”

“Since then? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to I was just scared and didn’t know how.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I forgive you.”

“What are we going to do, Michael?”

Michael took Isabel in his arms. “Hey, it’s okay, we’ll figure it out, I promise.”

*****

“What is with you,” Max asked as he and Michael were walking on their way to school a few days later.

“Nothing,” Michael replied.

“Nothing, you and Isabel not working out like you expected,” hoping that was kind of the case.

“No we’re good, we’re more than good.”

“Well clearly something is wrong.”

Michael stopped which Max did as well. 

“Something has happened Maxwell.”

“What kind of thing?”

He took a deep breath, “Isabel’s pregnant.”

Max shook his head, “no, no she can’t be. I told you both you can’t get pregnant from dreams, that the usual methods…” Michael just looked at his best friend. “Oh god, Michael, you didn’t. You slept with each other!”

“It just kind of happened and it only happened once. You know I’ve been thinking about it and maybe for us that’s all it takes.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well for one the dreams we had before and for another the memories.”

“What memories, you didn’t tell me you were starting to have those.”

“Yeah and with good reason. Look can we all just talk about this together when Isabel is with us? I’ve already told you enough.”

“No, whatever is going on we still need to talk about it.”

“No we don’t. This is happening more to Isabel than anything else. She deserves to be a part of this.”

Max nodded, “Fine.”

Michael didn’t say a word as he began walking again.

*****

It had been a couple days later when Max had asked Isabel and Michael to meet him at the cliff. Since then Michael had told Isabel that he’d told Max about their situation so she kind of was expecting her brother to talk about it.

“So I talked to Tess,” said Max.

“She knows?” Isabel asked.

“Of course she knows,” Max shot back, “I had to tell her and I had to ask her a few questions.”

Michael looked at him, “Questions like what?”

“Like what your situation meant.”

“What did she say,” Isabel said as she changed her tone.

“Michael’s theory was right. Once is all it takes with us at least when it comes to alien/alien relations. If it’s alien to human then it’s not as instant. Tess also said you don’t have much to worry about.”

“Not much?” said Isabel, “Max I’m eighteen, I’m pregnant, and I still haven’t told mom and dad yet.”

“What I meant was that human pregnancies last the full nine months so we won’t have to hide that from them at least.”

Isabel nodded. “Mom’s going to go crazy,” she said. “It’s going to be hard enough that I need to tell her I’m moving out.”

“You’re what?” asked Max.

Michael and Isabel looked at each other.

“Since when was this decided on?”

“It has nothing to do with the baby if that’s what you’re thinking, Max,” said Isabel. “We decided on this before I even told Michael I was pregnant.”

“You know mom and dad will never agree to it.”

“I’m eighteen they really don’t have much of a choice and I’m having a baby for crying out loud, I’m “pretty sure they’re not going to be open to either situation.”

“Well hey,” said Max, “we’ll figure this out. You’ve got Michael and me, we’re not going to let you go through this alone.”

Isabel nodded and Michael placed a kiss on the top of her head.

*****  
At the Crashdown a couple days later Michael and Isabel were sitting at their booth as always.

Isabel looked over at Liz and Maria for a second before focusing on her boyfriend.

“Should we tell them?” Isabel asked.

“I don’t know I guess.”

“Well it’s not like I can hide it forever. I’m going to be showing soon.” Isabel shook her head, “god that sounds weird. I kind of want to tell my parents first before we say anything to anyone else.”

“Not a problem. Do you want me there with you?”

“No, no I think this is one that I have to tell on my own. They’re going to be pissed.”

“Well it’s like you said, it’s not like we can hide it forever.”  
Isabel sighed, “Yeah.”  
*****  
Dinner at the Evans’ was awkward that night. No one said a word.

“You’re very quiet tonight, Isabel,” said her dad. 

Isabel looked over at Max before looking down at her half empty plate. “Yeah, a lot on my mind I guess.”

Max moved his chair back. “I’ll let the three of you talk,” he said.

“No! I mean can you stay, please?”

“Are you sure?”

Isabel nodded. 

“Then maybe it’ll be easier in the living room.”

Their parents looked at each other as they tried to figure out what was going on. Without a word they all went over.

Her mom started. “Honey, you’ve been acting weird these past couple of weeks. Is that what this whole thing is about?”

Isabel nodded.

“Then what is going on?”

“I don’t even know how to tell you guys.”

“Whatever it is,” said her dad, “you can just say it.”

Isabel took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry,” said her mom, “you’re what?” 

“Pregnant,” Isabel repeated.

“You’re serious,” said her dad. Isabel nodded. He looked at Max, “and you knew about this?”

“I just found out a couple days ago.”

Her dad stood up and walked around the room for a moment before saying, “Isabel, how could you let this happen? We thought you were smarter than this.”

“It just kind of happened,” said Isabel. 

“Honey, these things don’t just happen,” said her mom. “It’s Michael’s isn’t it?”

“As in Guerin,” her dad said.

“Yeah,” Isabel responded. “There’s kind of one other thing.”

“What more could there be,” asked her mom.

“Michael and I are moving in together,” Isabel said quickly.

“No, no you’re not,” said her dad.

“Dad,” Isabel shook her head, “this was decided before the baby.”

“Honey,” said her mom, “You’re still in high school.”

Isabel thought back to her memories. She and Michael were at a similar age that they were now when they got engaged. Now she didn’t see what was so wrong in them moving in together.

“I’m eighteen.”

“And you think that makes it okay,” asked her dad. 

“Look,” said Isabel, “I don’t expect you to understand. Michael and I…we’re meant for each other. Us being together would have happened eventually.”

Her dad shook her head, “It’s just you and Guerin. I don’t see it, he’s not good for you.”

“You’re wrong. You don’t know Michael the way I do. It literally feels like I’ve known him for a lifetime. I love him.”

“Isabel,” said her mom, “this just isn’t the kind of life we imagined for you.”

“I know and I’m sorry it had to happen this way but it was going to happen eventually. I kind of dreamt for a while that I would have a kid. I mean sure not now but someday in the future. Now that it’s happening I can’t give that up.”

Her parents looked at her, “You really want to go through with this,” said her mom, “don’t you? With all of it, the baby, moving in with Michael.”

“Yeah.” Isabel reached over for her mom’s hands, “Mom, it’s going to be okay. I just know it.”

“How do you know?”

“Just an instinct I guess. You don’t have to worry.”

Isabel’s parents looked at her. What else could they say? Isabel was of legal age so whatever she did was her decision. They wished she wouldn’t have to make such grown up decisions, having a baby and moving in with her boyfriend but they couldn’t say or do anything about it.

*****

Michael and Isabel had both decided to just rip the band aid off together so that it would be easier despite what the reactions may be.

“This better be important, Michael,” Maria said as she and Alex sat across from Michael and Isabel at the Crashdown.

Max had already informed Liz.

“Isabel’s pregnant,” Michael said swiftly.

Alex sat their stunned, “I’m sorry you’re…you’re what?”

“Pregnant,” Isabel replied.

“Well that’s just great,” said Maria, “nicely done, Michael, really. As if you two being together wasn’t bad enough now you have to add a kid into the mix, nice.”

“Um,” said Alex, “do you need anything, do you need help?”

“You can’t be serious,” said Maria.

“What?” asked Alex.

“What? The girl you’ve had a crush on for over a year is having a kid with someone else and you’re offering help?”

Alex shrugged. 

Maria shook her head, “This is unbelievable but then you two are soulmates right and after the last time it only makes sense that you would have a kid together. Well don’t ask me to be apart of it because now I am so done.”

“This isn’t even about you,” Michael shot. “Look whatever you and I had was over a long time ago, even when we weren’t together.”

“Yeah you made that clear several times. You know what, have a nice life. I’ll keep your secret about the whole alien thing but I’m out for good,” she said as she stood up and left the establishment. Though Maria still had a shift to work she wasn’t able to deal with it now.  
Alex looked at Maria and then at the couple. He sighed, “I’m sorry but I’m out too. I like you, Isabel, like really like you and even though I want to help out I know I can’t. Good luck with everything though.” He stood up and as he walked out he called out, “Maria, wait up.”  
Michael and Isabel looked at each other.

“Well that went better than expected,” he said.

Isabel shook her head, “it doesn’t matter. We’ve got this. We don’t need anyone else.”

Michael nodded. “You should probably eat something but not this fast food crap.” He stood up, “Come on, I’m getting you some real food.”

Isabel took his hand and the two walked out.

*****

[9 months later]

Isabel held her crying infant in her arms with Michael by her side. Both of them were smiling.

It still bothered her that she had her baby in the pod chamber, it was very archaic but there had been no other choice. A hospital had been out of the question and she didn’t want to have the baby at home, that would have been a little too weird especially with her parents there. That only gave them this one final option. On the other side it was also very symbolic since it had been the place where they were born.  
Much to her discomfort as well, it had been Sheriff Valenti who delivered her baby. He had been there during the birth of Kyle but it was still somewhat awkward. In the end she really didn’t have much of a choice.

After a short time Max and Liz were welcomed into the area. Ever since finding out Isabel was pregnant with Michael’s kid, Maria and Alex had promised to keep their secret but stayed away for the most part.

“Does he have a name,” Max asked.

Isabel looked at Michael and then at their son. “We’ve been thinking about it,” said Michael.

“And we decided on Cliff Evan Guerin.”

“After the first place we saw him,” said Michael.

Isabel smiled at Cliff and let him grab her finger. “In our dreams,” said Isabel.

“Then it’s perfect,” Max replied.

“Look at this, Michael,” said Isabel, “we finally have our son.”

“Yeah,” he replied with a smile.

“Do you want to hold him?”

Michael gently took him in his arms. “Hey, little guy. We love you.”

Cliff had begun to fall asleep and all Isabel could do, despite how tired she was, was smile.

Their dream had come true. It might not have happened the way they wanted or the timing might have not been what they expected none of that mattered anymore. They were parents now and he was their son. 

He could never be a replacement for the son they lost on their home planet but he was just as much theirs as had been their first and they had come to love both equally. Still this was the here and now and they were the happiest parents in the world. Whether Cliff turned out to be human or alien, it didn’t matter. They knew both worlds so they would raise him as such and if he developed powers they would help him with that too.

Nothing but joy filled the cave. They were happy and they were a family. 

With Cliff still in his arms, Michael leaned down and kissed his girlfriend.

“You did good, Isabel.”

Isabel didn’t reply back. Instead all she could focus on was her son as Michael placed him back in her arms.


End file.
